bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekkō Kirameki
This article, Gekkō Kirameki is property of BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき Eng. Lit: "Moonlight Shimmer") ''Is a mysterious rogue Shinigami who gained Hollow powers and became a Toreru, although he has yet to control the Hollow portion of his powers. He also graduated from the Shinō Academy and was a member of the Onmitsukidō before his self-exile. He is currently living in the Human World, acting as its guardian from threats such as Hollows and even Shinigami. Gekkō was, and still is incredibly feared by Soul Society, the latter knowing that if he were to choose, he could cause the Fall of the Seireitei. Appearance Gekkō appears to be a ordinary teenager with brown eyes, and long flowing black hair. He also has a tanned complexion. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Gekkō normally wears a detached and stoic demeanor, which suits his personality perfectly. He also wears street clothes while traveling among Humans in the World of the Living. He has been noted by multiple women to be extremely attractive, sometimes unintentionally having them leave their boyfriends for him, despite him not having any interest in them. Personality Gekkō is a calm,cool,and collected individual, rarely ever getting stressed or panicked, even in live or die situations. However, Gekkō is far from unfeeling, being more than capable of comforting his friends when they need him to. Despite his normal collected self, he is also loving and caring, which makes him a great person to be around. He is in favor of the religion of Christianity, believing that God and not Spirit King possesses control over all things that occur, he also possess a unique and natural kind of charisma, which enables him to make friends with almost everyone he meets. When it comes to his friends, his entire attitude changes, he is more cheerful and sociable, normally smiling and laughing along with his companions. In addition, Gekkō can also be quite the joker, making clever quips even in battle.If one where to harm his friends, Gekkō's personality would change into a cold and dark resolution. He cares no more for his own personal safety and only focuses on defeating, or killing his opponent.During his time in Soul Society, Gekkō was incredibly warm and bubbly, normally making people doubt his sexual orientation, despite him being heterosexual, this has led to many comical moments in his childhood.During battle, Gekkō's personality is that of a "Mysterious stranger", this meaning that he does not speak unless he is asking a question or spoken to. He shows a more ruthless side of his personality, normally seeking to overwhelm his opponents using his vast arsenal of abilities. Another defining trait that Gekko possess is his incredible indomitable will, being able to overcome challenges and obsticles that most other people would deem impossible. Gekko also possess an indomitable sense of justice, of which he gained from the events that happened in his past. History Early life Gekkō was born June 30th, as the son of Tsuki and Kiritsu Kirameki, 17 years before joining the Onmitsukidō. His sister, Ayako was born only one year leater. When he was young, Gekko had already possessed incredible intellect, enetering into the Shinō Academy at the tender age of seven. He rose through the ranks at incredible speeds and graduated merely after one year afterwards. Gekko was highly popular among his peers at school, espicially the young girls who normally developed crushes on the young man. Once Gekko graduated from the academy he began training personally under his father into more advanced Shinigami techniques, of which he again showed his intuituve aptitude for Shinigami arts. On June 6th, Gekko along with his mother where rushing back to their home in the Rukongai from a terrible storm that had came earlier. Then when the two had almost made into the house, tragedy had struck. This tradegy was Gekkos own father. Gekko couldn't believe his eyes, it was not only his father but several other Shingami, Gekko wanted to defend his mother from them and questioned his fathers motives. His mother knocked him into near-unconsciousness, and the last thing he saw was the begining of her batle with his father before losing total conciousness. When he regained conciousness, he found that he was in a new house, with a black-haired man standing next to the bed he was laying on. Gekko, still traumatized and angry over the events that had happened bteween he and his parents, lashed out at the man, only to be quickly put down into a bodylock that he had never seen before. The man revealed himself to be Sakata Juro, the current leader and Captain of the Onmitsukidō... The Onmitsukidō After Gekko met Sakata, he began more extensive training, this time in the arts of assasination and Ninjutsu. After an extended period of time training, Gekko finally was inlisted into the Stealth Force, already justifying his position. While the other members carried on with their indiviual conversations, Gekko could only think of one thing: His father dead at his feat. After only a few months upon joining the Stealth Force, Fekko had laready became one of its deadliest members, with more kills and with more accuracy than anyone except for the Captain, Sakata. His exploits struck fear into the hearts of nearly all of Seireitis enemies, all except for one: His father.... Powers and Abilities Gekkō is an above captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. He has been shown to be competent enough to take on above Captain level Shinigami. Also, during his time in the Onmitsukidō, Gekko was one of the most feared combatants in the organization, with more kills than anyone except for Sakata Juro. However, despite Gekko being a Toreru, he has yet to reconnect with his Hollow Powers, therby making almost everything in his arsenal Shingami based. Natural Abilities '''Incredible Intellect:' Gekkō's most feared traits is by far his incredible mind, being able to accurately imagine how situations will develop and innately analyze minute details. He even has the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. His mind enables them to learn at much faster rates than an average or even intelligent Human or Shinigami. His mental abilities allow him to; acquire knowledge at a much faster rate and determine quick solutions to immediate problems/threats. When his intellect is combined with Hakuda or Kidō he can become an incredibly opowerful and formidable weapon. *'Excellent Manipulator: '''Despite Gekkō not being to fond of manipulation, He can use the mental ability with the utmost ability. One of his most noticeable traits is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners.He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted, some have stated that he has manipulative abilities that could rival if not surpass that of Sōsuke Aizen. This being one of many reasons why Soul Society fears him so much. '''Enhanced Strength and Endurance: '''Gekkō has trained his body to what most consider "perfection". Because of this his strength and endurance is near-superhuman, he is capable of many incredible feats of strength and resilience. He is capable of defeating several full-blown Shinigami with nothing other than his strength (albeit they are lower-level Shinigami). He also possesses a rather formidable endurance in comparison to most Soul Reapers. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes:' Even while not using Flash Step or Sonido, Gekkō is an incredibly agile fighter.He also has tremendous reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession.His natural speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements so that he can decipher their battle strengths and weaknesses and overall test to see whether they are worthy opponents. He has been stated to have almost nightmarish speed and reflexes. He has the ability to react incredibly faster than normal Shinigami. Incredible Accuracy: Gekkō has incredible accuracy, being able to achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, and never miss the mark that he aims for. Gekkō only needs only to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow.He can even judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so he can gauge the strength needed to launch a Kidō or hit a target accurately with his Hakuda or Zanjutsu. Incredible Dexterity: 'Gekkōs agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of a full-fledged Shinigami.In terms of agility Gekkō can move from one motion to another effortlessly. He can effectively dodge attacks, and perform other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. In terms of balance and bodily coordination Gekkō can perfectly balance himself on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. He can also effortlessly bend and twist his body, when using his flexibility. His dexterity is on an entirely different level, having complete supremacy over his body,not only this but his nimbleness is drastically improved, having the inability to be clumsy or fumble in battle. Gekkō can use his natural nimbleness and lightness to his advantage in battle. Spiritual Abilities 'Incredible Spiritual Energy: 'As a Toreru, and an incredibly powerful one at that, Gekkō has tremendous amounts of Spiritual Power and Energy.He has been noted to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond most other Shinigami and Hollows. He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which not only produces explosive effects, but, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable known Toreru. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual energy level is constantly very high even at his base, however due to him having complete control over his emotions, Gekko has complete and utter control over his Reiryoku (霊力, ''Spiritual Power) and '''Reiatsu(霊圧, Spiritual Pressure), being able to exert and hide his presence whenever he wants. Gekkō can also manipulate his own Reiatsu and shape it into various constructs and other materials to fit his need. When exerted, Gekkō's power can be felt for miles on end and can cause even the most skilled of Shinigami and Hollows to lose their breath. His Spiritual Power has been noted to be light, albeit still retains its "crushing" effect, its coloration is pure white. *'Reishi Absorption and Manipulation:' Gekkō has the unique ability to conjure incredible amounts of Reishi from various constructs and materials. He can manipulate it to the point of being able to form and conjure low-level Kido spells and even infuse them into his attacks, which prevents him from using his own power. He is capable of harnessing the very energies around himself to enhance his reserves of Spiritual Energy and Power. *'Reiatsu Manipulation:' Gekkō's manipulation over his own Reiatsu is legendary, due to him having full control over his own Spiritual energy. He has obtained full control and dominance over his own Reiatsu reserves. He can form multiple constructs using his own Reiatsu. He can harness enormous amounts of his own Spiritual energy for battle uses. Kidō Abilities Kidō Master: Gekkō has incredible knowledge in the art of Kidō,being able to non-verbally cast spells while still retaining their full power. Gekkō has the ability to instantly utilize high-level Kidō spells and fire even low level spells with devastating attacks. His skills in this area are just as great as all of his others. He is extremely skilled with Kidō, perhaps due to his time in the Gotei 13. He is skilled enough to use level 90 and higher spells in both the Bakudō and Hadō. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. *'Bakudō Prowess: '''The defensive side of Kidō, Gekkō's prowess in the art is truly immense. He is able to use even low-level spells to his advantage in battle. *Hadō Prowess: Destructive in nature, Gekkō's skill in Hadō spells is just as great, if not greater as his prowess in Bakudō, being able to effortlessly hold off even Captain-level opponents. *'Spell Mixture:' Gekkō's prowess in Kidō enables him to mix spells to an incredible extent.He is able to fully combine two Hadō spells at one time while the two are at full power, the same goes for his Bakudō spells. *'Unique Spells:' Gekkō has the ability to create spells that most Shinigami have never seen, let-alone performed. *'Teleportation Spells:' Hakuda Mastery 'Hakuda Master:' Gekkō possess superhuman levels of Hakuda prowess and skill, and still excels in various Martial Arts to this day. He heavily believes and implies the art and philosophy of Jeet Kune Do (截拳道), utilizing minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them, into his arsenal. Gekkō has spent most of his life mastering and improving his Hakuda prowess. Due to this he has obtained incredible reflexes, speed, and strength; he is a near invincible weapon when unarmed, able to inflict amazing damage with lightning speed punches, palm-strikes and kicks, elbow strikes and other techniques such as Chi-blocking/manipulation, he can use his entire body as a weapon to infict damage. Some have stated that he is near the "Grandmaster" status, although this maybe a hyperbole. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō in simple fights, and only using it when an opponent gets to be too much for him. He has been shown to take down parts an entire Onmitsukidō squad, as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with only Hakuda. Gekkō is an extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat, easily able to do back-flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Gekkō's natural abilities are so impressive that it has been stated by numerous people that even if he were to lose his Toreru powers, he would still be able to easily able to take on other Spiritual beings such as Shinigami and Hollows. Over the centuries he has lived, Gekko has learned,trained, and mastered multiple styles of Martial Arts. *'Shinmitsuna Yashi (親密なヤシ Eng.Lit: "Intimate Palm"): A technique that Gekkō created himself, it involves both Spiritual mastery and Hakuda. To utilize this technique, Gekkō firmly places his palm on an area of his opponents body, then he funnels Reishi particles that he gained from the surrounding area into their body, thus creating and unleashing an incredibly powerful concussive force unto his opponents. *'''Ikkotsu: (一骨, "Single Bone") A powerful punch that is able to inflict a great amount of damage. This as a powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu:' (双骨, "Double Bone") Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two fisted punch. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. *'Tesshō:' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm") An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. However, Gekkō's version is much ''stronger than the normal technique, being able to not only exert tremendous physical force and strength while using only his physicality, but also being able to infuse his own Reiatsu into the attack, giving it a considerable increase in power. *'Tsukiyubi:' (撞指, ''"Thrust Fingers") A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature, flying several meters away. *'Kazaguruma:' (風車, "Windmill") A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Raiōken:' (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist") A technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. *'Oni Headpoke '(鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin"): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs. Assassination Skill: Gekko seems to have gained a great aptitude for assassination and Ninjutsu and it's required techniques thanks to being the Lieutinant of the Onmitsukidō in his past. He possess the necessary skills needed to easily and efficiently locate and slay targets considerably better than the average Stelath Force member. He has remarkable speed and agility when running, as well as being able to run through an entire crowd to get to his target without their notice, he can perform assassination with near 100% accuracy. Shunpō HohōMaster: (歩法, Agility) Gekkō is one of the most proficient in the art of flash steps ever born, comparable to - if not surpassing - the "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, the most adept user of her generation. His sheer versatility in the art is nothing short of astonishing.He is by far one of the fastest beings within Soul Society. He is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. His skill in Shunpō is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpō users. Gekkō's natural speed is nothing short of nightmarish, being able to appear behind his opponents and close the distance between them in near milliseconds.He is able to easily outmaneuver even Captain-level opponents. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.His overall skill in the art greatly surpasses that of Yoruichi Shihōin, as most have given him the moniker "God Flash". *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in two rapid attacks. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Gekko can use this ability with such skill and mastery that the opponents senses have to take time in order to even contemplate what just happened. *'Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San: Utsusemi:' {隠密歩法　四楓の参:空蝉, Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Cicada (referencing their molting)} It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Gekkō's use of the technique allows him to fool his opponents and deliver a fatal blow. Swordsmenship Zanjutsu Master: (斬術, Swordsmanship) Gekkō has virtually unnatural prowess and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being not only masterful of the core art itself, but also mastering techniques that stem from it. In terms of his fighting style, he is known for his nearly unrivaled mastery within the art of swordsmanship.In terms of his sword fighting style, Gekkō relies mostly on his unreleased Zanpakutō and is said by many to be a master in swordsmanship. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami and Hollows as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. He fights in a neutral state of "berserker" and "intellectual", surprising his opponents with his silent fury. Gekkō is able to use the air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which Gekkō launches at his opponent(s), Gekkō normally uses this technique to reduce or full null the a Kidō spell or the Special Ability of a Zanpakutō. *Kendō (剣道, Kendo; "Way of The Sword") is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. When Gekkō uses this technique, he can cause even the mightiest of foes to fall at his feet. Gekkō can cause wide-spread damage to the area of which he used the technique. *'Kenjutsu:' Gekkōs natural swordsmanship prowess is incredible, while not even using the Shinigami art of Zanjutsu, he can overwhelm most Captain-level foes, with the sheer fighting style that directly complements his Toreru abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants with his Kenjutsu. *'Iaido (居合道, ''Iaidō): Japanese martial art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Gekkō can utilize this technique with such skill and speed, that in one moment his opponent is standing, and in the next he is on the ground. This is a testament to the great speed that Gekkō sports while using Iaido.' Zanpakutō Fantasy Swords Elexorien Sword of -1-.jpg|Koken'nin released Icingdeath sword-1-.jpg|Koken'nin sealed '''Kōken'nin '( 後見人 Eng. Lit: "Guardian"): Is Gekkō's Zanpakutō. Within its sealed state, it takes the appearance of a curved sword with numerous engravings near the hilt. Its handle is black with four silver bolt like piercings imbedded within it. It also has an inward, circular tsuba. Kōken'nin's release command is "Let your light shine" '(あなたの光を輝かせて ''Anata no hikari o kagayaka sete). Upon being released Kōken'nin begins to shine a dark blue glow and then completely evaporates, living nothing behind; after it does this, it begins to regather, this time in a light blueish color instead of dark blue.The blade then begins to shape and form into a new sword altogether. His Zanpakutō now has the appearance of a broad sword with various designs and engravings running down the blade, the hilt has a more medieval appearance to it, no longer having a tsuba but a larger hilt with elongated and sharp looking Ricasso. The handle of the blade is black with a golden circular tip. Gekkō's Kōken'nin does not have an immediate effect or attack upon being released which leads hi opponents to underestimate the strength of his Zanpakutō. ''' Special Abilities: Kōken'nin is primarily a Combat-Type Zanpakutō, but retains Special ability. It also has the ability to cover Gekkō within its essence, thereby protecting him form basic Shinigami attacks and normal-level Hollow Ceros. *'Hōrinesu '( ホーリネス "Holiness"): Upon being stabbed with Kōken'nin, the victims reiatsu begins to be absorbed into Gekkō's hand, once this is complete, Gekkō thrust his hand into the same spot of which his Zanpakutō stabbed them, thus releasing all of his opponents reiatsu back into them. However, despite this technique sounding virtually harmless and useless there is a catch; as the opponents reiatsu is being funneled back into them, it is being sent in the opposite direction of the normal reishi flow of his opponent, not only this but Gekkō also gains highly destructive reishi from Kōken'nin, thus severely affecting and damaging their reiatsu and reiryoku output. This technique even renders the opponent nearly incapable of using any Kidō or other Spiritual abilities and even disrupts their Spiritual senses and Zanpakutō connection, thus leaving confused and open to attack. Nodachi-1-.jpg Kami no shugo.jpg Bankai:Kami no Shugo '(神の守護 ''"Eng. Lit: "God's Guardian"): To activate his Bankai, Gekkō points his blade upwards towards the skies above while muttering, "'Bankai". Upon the command phrase, Gekko begins to glow and emit a powerful amount of dark-blue reiatsu as his form is engulfed in the energy. Upon activating his body Gekkō's body seemingly disappears behind the vortex of black and white reiryoku whips and reiatsu, that finally evaporate from Gekkō's form revealing his new form. Gekkō's black hair becomes more long and flowing, light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, firmly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and the lower regions of his face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm. His Zanpakutō becomes a silver nodachiwithacirculartsubaandblackandwhite handle. Unlike most Bankai, Gekkō's Bankai doesn't use up as much Spiritual Energy due to his ability to compress it into a fine form. *'Kami Sutoraiki (神ストライキ "God Strike"): Similar to Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, "Moon Fang Heaven Piercer"), Kōken'nin absorbs Gekkō's reiatsu upon the instant of the slash; however, unlike Getsuga Tenshō, the attack is not purely destructive and not nearly as simple. This would be its ability: to "perfectly" infuse Gekkō's Hollow reiatsu with his Shinigami reiatsu, thus creating an attack that is on a level of its own. Other than this, Kami Sutoraiki is can use the function of Hōrinesu on an entirely different level;it being able to absorb not only the opponent's reiatsu, but also send "signals" back to Gekkō about their reishi signatures. This enables Gekkō to effectively counterattack all of his opponents attacks, though the latter ability is only effective for up to 5 minutes. *'''Enhanced Bankai Duration: Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, thus allowing him to use Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, thus allowing him to use Kami no shugo at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: '''While in Bankai, Gekkos Spiritual Power is enhanced both grandly and explosively. His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as that it can suffocate lower-level Shinigami who are merely in the general vicinity of his released Bankai.Gekkōs Spiritual power is great enough to battle on par with two ather Capatain-level Bankai-clothed Shinigami. *'Enhanced Shikai Abilities:' Hollow Powers Upon sealing his Inner Hollow into his new Zanpakuto, Gekko lost the connection with his Hollow Powers, and therfore must go through Jinzen in order to attain them once again. Trivia *His manipulation abilities are based off of Sōsuke Aizen's. *Kōken'nins Special Ability: ''Hōrinesu ''is slightly based off of ''FINAL FANTASY character Cecil Harvey's Soul Eater. *While his appearance is based of off Tensa Zangetsu, the author has made him to be the "perfect" protagonist of his particular liking, and will be used for most, if not all of his future fanfics and RPs. *Gekkō Kirameki's theme song is Own Little Worldby Celldweller . '' *His introduction theme is I Will Not Bowby ''Breaking Benjamin. *Ironically he hates most Japanese foods, but loves American foods. Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Toreru Category:Ex-Shinigami